


[Podfic] Kerr Avon and the Green Knight

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Arthurian, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PGP, Avon and Blake play an unusual game. A loose riff on the medieval poem “Sir Gawain and the Green Knight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kerr Avon and the Green Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kerr Avon and the Green Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/899106) by [elviaprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elviaprose/pseuds/elviaprose). 




End file.
